


Harry Potter a la fuerza

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Su vida es un pozo sin fondo, oscura y sin ninguna esperanza. Vive en la calle, no tiene dinero, ni familia, ni nada por lo que seguir adelante. Hasta que un día inesperado, alguien le dice que es el protagonista de una saga de cuentos juvenil.¿Qué ha hecho Harry Potter para acabar así y... por qué no se acuerda de quién es?A partir de este momento, el joven Harry se verá involucrado en una loca aventura en la que su nueva amiga Joanne intentará manejar su vida y la del resto de personas que se encontrará en su camino.





	1. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el infierno?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta peculiar historia forma parte de un regalo a medio terminar de un amigo mío, la idea me pareció original así que decidí terminarla, aunque no tiene mucho que ver con lo que yo suelo escribir.
> 
> Es una historia compleja y de trama enrevesada, a pesar de estar formada por capítulos bastante cortos. Advierto: palabras mal sonantes, final abierto y universo completamente alternativo. 
> 
> No es una historia de amor ni se basa en una relación Snarry 100%, sólo se hace mención ambigua en algunos capítulos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, de hecho, casi podría decir que la mitad de la historia tampoco lo es, ya que debo compartirla con mi amigo Pablo, y los personajes y todo lo demás para Rowling, menos Joanne, que es mía y de mi amigo muahahaha.

Esta noche no va a ser distinta a las demás. Hace un poco menos de frío y la calle hoy no huele a pis de mendigo: el servicio de limpieza acaba de darle un repaso. Podrían haberlo hecho también con nosotros, aunque tampoco serviría de mucho. Sea como sea, voy a tener que dormir aquí en la calle, a la intemperie, como el resto de días. Intuyo que el mono no me va a dar un respiro hoy tampoco.

Tengo diecisiete años y la verdad es que no recuerdo cómo he terminado aquí. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta enseguida de que debería estar en la cárcel. Ventajas del sistema político, me he librado por ser menor de edad.

Ya siendo un crío me llamaban _El **-** niño **-** que **-** lo **-** hizo_, y con eso me marcaron. No tardaron demasiado en echarme del primer centro de menores en el que estuve. No sé qué haría, pero creo que los acojoné. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme metido tanta mierda, quizá sin ella podría recordar lo que pasó en aquellos tiempos.

Lo que más me molesta es que el peor recuerdo de todos no se borra, al menos, no la sensación que me provoca aquel suceso por el que empezaron a llamarme _así_. Sólo sé que los maté, sin más. En ese momento nada habitaba en mi alma excepto el más oscuro y absoluto de los males. Aunque todo está excesivamente borroso.

Desde entonces esta cicatriz horrenda me acompaña. Con la mugre que tengo encima apenas se ve, y ningún cliente me ha rechazado nunca por eso. Soy de los mejores, la verdad.

Donde sí que no puedo entrar por mis pintas desaseadas es en el Burger King de la esquina.

 _¡Oh, coño! Las ganas que tengo de comerme una SteakHouse como la del anuncio. ¿Si fuera al refugio a ducharme, podría dar el pego y me dejarían pasar?,_ pienso cada noche.

El problema vendría después. Tendría que robar la hamburguesa, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer si no la puedo pagar? Y está claro que el portero de dos metros que trabaja ahí, no iba a ponerme las cosas fáciles.

Pero parece que hoy es mi día de suerte.

Una alegre niñita con aparato dental está entrando al local y creo que me va a cambiar la vida para siempre. Si hubiera sabido la envergadura de lo que iba a cambiar, quizás me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de acercarme.


	2. Estás destinado a hacer cosas grandes

—¡Ey, guapa! —le digo cuando está cerca de la entrada del Burger—. Hoy estás de suerte. Como veo que llevas hierros, te voy a perdonar la vida. Cómprame una hamburguesa y estamos en paz, ¿te parece?

La chica se asusta nada más verme y retrocede un par de pasos, pero una vez escucha la tontería que le propongo no se deja amedrentar y se pone firme.

—A ver, gilipollas, voy a pedirme una ensalada, pierde el tiempo molestando a otra.

Mientras habla veo que fija su mirada sobre mi frente. Frunzo el ceño.

—¡Coño!, ¿tú también?

—¿Yo también qué? ¿Conoces más mendigos? —le pregunto con sorna—. Bravo por ti.

—No, imbécil, la semana pasada me ocurrió con otra persona. Tú en realidad no eres quien crees que eres —me dice la joven, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—La verdad es que no, me has pillado. En realidad, soy Robert Downey Jr. en recaída.

—No, escúchame y deja de decir tonterías. Perteneces a un libro juvenil, ¡eres su protagonista! —exclama. _¿Y quién es el que se supone que dice tonterías?,_ pienso.

—¿Seguro que era una ensalada lo que te ibas a pedir? No sabía que ahora lo llamaran así…

—¡Tu cicatriz es igual! —exclama ignorándome, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Al final has conseguido acojonarme tú a mí —confieso—. Mira, déjalo, prefiero mirar en la basura del Burger a ver qué encuentro.

Ella me coge del brazo.

—¿Me dejas que te lo cuente si te invito dentro a cenar?

Es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido en muchos años, pero la mierda que me cuenta aquella colgada es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Según dice, hay una saga literaria en la que aparezco yo, como protagonista. Se supone que debería ser un mago, pero en verdad, la única magia que sé hacer es volver líquida la coca. Tiene la excusa de que llevo años en mi mundo y no me entero ni de lo que está de moda, pero, de todas formas, según lo que me ha contado sólo puedo pensar que a esta tía se le ha ido la olla. Lo que no quita que hoy quiera dormir calentito, por lo que he aceptado la oferta de ir con ella a su casa. Total. ¿Qué puedo perder?


	3. Una historia por escribir

A medida que me voy acercando a su casa no puedo evitar imaginármela como a una coleccionista demente que me quiere meter en un sobre de plástico y conservarme para siempre, espero que antes de hacer eso me deje darme una ducha, o le apestaré la casa por una eternidad. Esa idea me suena un montón a algo que he visto en algún lugar, pero no sé dónde, seguramente alguna peli en algún internado.

La verdad es que, quitando el pelo que lo lleva teñido de rubio como si quisiera aparentar ser una niña buena sin conseguirlo, y que cuando habla de este mago tan famoso se pone como una loca, parece bastante normal, incluso tiene una casa bastante normal, sin cosas raras por las paredes ni en los muebles; espero no encontrarme nada extraño en los armarios...

—Bueno, tú siéntate aquí, quiero que conozcas a alguien —dice Joanne.

De un cuarto contiguo sale un mendigo larguirucho, desaliñado y con el pelo largo y bastante sucio, parece bastante mayor que yo. De otra de las habitaciones sale una joven que parece tener una edad aproximada a la mía, pelirroja y con mejor aspecto que el otro hombre.

—Ellos son dos de las personas de las que te he hablado antes, en el Burger —dice mi anfitriona—. De momento sólo he podido conseguirles a ellos. Aunque ya tengo fichada a la chica con el cabello enmarañado.

—A ver, para el carro tía. Yo hoy me quedo aquí a dormir y me haces lo que quieras, si es que estás montando todo esto sólo por eso, ¿vale? Pero no saques aún tu arsenal friki, que ya ni me acuerdo de quiénes son —espeto, señalándoles—, ¿te importa enseñarme esos libros de los que tanto hablas?

—Están en aquel escritorio —dice señalando hacia el lugar en cuestión.

La pelirroja me mira y hace un gesto sutil diciendo que no con la cabeza. Yo me acerco igualmente. No tienen título, pero se trata de ediciones de un gran acabado. Hay siete tomos, cada uno más voluminoso que el anterior. Abro el primero de ellos, pero no hay nada escrito en la primera página.

—Aquí irán los agradecimientos, ¿no? —le pregunto.

Al ver que no obtengo una respuesta, sigo pasando las hojas y veo que no hay escrito absolutamente nada. Me giro para pedirle explicaciones, pero lo único que me encuentro es un golpe frontal con una escultura que tiene en la casa.


	4. Que tengo que hacer ¡¿QUÉ?!

El agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza me despierta. Estoy completamente desnudo, tirado en el plato de una ducha. Tras conseguir enfocar mi visión logro ver a Joanne en un lateral del cuarto de baño, observándome con atención.

—No hacía falta que fueras tan brusca si lo que querías era que te hiciera un favorcito —digo, incorporándome un poco—. Con decírmelo habría sido suficiente y nos podríamos haber ahorrado la hostia que me has metido ¡joder! Menudo golpe —me quejo frotándome la cabeza. Intento controlarme para no perder los nervios. Esto se ha pasado de castaño oscuro.

—No vuelvas a cuestionarme y no te golpearé de nuevo —espeta sin ni siquiera mirar hacia abajo, lo que me hace sospechar que tal vez no quiera nada de sexo—. No me ha gustado que pusieras en duda la veracidad de los libros. Ellos existen, pero aún no los he escrito. Están en mi cabeza y es así como tiene que suceder —comenta, señalándome.

—Suceder… ¿qué? —le grito furioso, esto está yendo demasiado lejos, no me gusta relacionarme con psicópatas que golpean a sus invitados y los dejan despertarse desnudos tirados en la ducha. Empiezo a creer que debería habérmelo pensado mejor antes de aceptar su hospitalidad.

—¡Tiene que suceder así para que salves el mundo! Tienes que aceptar tu destino. Tú eres el que… —se calla, dejando la frase a medias—. Tú, entra —le ordena a la chica pelirroja que, al parecer, ha estado observando todo desde el quicio de la puerta.

Cuando se acerca veo que ella también está desnuda. Se mete conmigo en la ducha, sin dudar ni un momento. Y empieza a tocarme. Me da bastante asco. A pesar de que la chica no tiene mal cuerpo, su figura delgaducha y blancuzca llena de pecas y su vello pelirrojo me provoca rechazo. Me está poniendo enfermo. Además, ¡yo soy gay!

—¡Ey, ey! Dile que pare, _tía loca_ —me quejo, estoy sintiendo nauseas—. Esta clase de cosas ya sí que no las hago sin cobrar. No sería la primera vez que lo hago, pero la verdad es que prefiero al mayor si te pone verme follando, hace siglos que ya no hago nada con tías —le digo. No me he dado cuenta antes, pero de tanto sobarme la pelirroja me la ha puesto dura. Igualmente la aparto de un empujón y salgo de la ducha, cabreado.


	5. El-niño-que-lo-hizo

Joanne me corta el paso hacia el salón. Al fondo puedo ver fugazmente cómo el hombre moreno me mira. Me da la sensación de que está asustado, aunque no estoy seguro del todo; al instante, aparta la vista.

—¡Qué folléis, coño! ¡Tiene que ser así! —dice ella con tanta pasión que casi se le salen los ojos.

—Si tanto quieres que ésta folle con alguien, ¡que lo haga contigo! —exclamo acercándome a ella y agarrándola del cuello.  La chica pelirroja ha salido del baño detrás de nosotros, pero permanece estática, contemplando la escena con temor.

Yo me siento furioso, creo que he perdido el control. La tengo entre mis manos y no quiero hacerlo, pero una extraña fuerza me obliga. Es una sensación que me resulta familiar. Parece tan frágil... está completamente a mi merced.

—Por fin apareces —susurra ella con una sonrisa en los labios—. _El-niño-que-lo-hizo_ , creo recordar que te llamaban así, ¿no?

De repente su rostro desencajado me trae a la mente aquel día.

Yo no maté a mis padres, lo hizo _ella._ Puedo ver perfectamente la escena, cómo agarra con sus manos el cuello de mi madre, mientras mi padre yace en el suelo. Es todo igual que ahora. Tenía tan sólo once años, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ella los mata y me dice que estoy loco, que yo le he obligado a hacer eso porque tengo que ser huérfano. Y que más tarde tendré que buscar al asesino de mis padres y liberar al mundo de él. Nadie me escuchó. Me metieron en un psiquiátrico y después de amenazar a internos y enfermeros, me trasladaron de allí a un correccional.

Un jadeo proveniente de su boca y sus ojos inyectados en sangre me devuelven a la realidad. El peso de su cuerpo moribundo hace que lo deje caer contra el suelo. Lo he hecho sin querer, no pretendía hacerle daño. No obstante, un sentimiento de satisfacción me inunda, mi erección se vuelve incluso más fuerte. Haciendo caso omiso del fardo inmóvil que yace en el piso, me pongo un albornoz y me alejo de allí. Entre los desagradables gemidos que exhala Joanne, logro entender su último aliento:

—No sabes lo que has hecho…

La ignoro completamente, voy al salón y allí está él, sin inmutarse ante todo lo que ha pasado. Observo cómo, sin timidez, baja la mirada hacia el bulto que asoma por debajo del albornoz.

Antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada, la chica pelirroja se une a nosotros.


	6. A mí me gustan mayores

—Nos ha drogado —me dice la chica, sacándome de mi letargo—. No sé qué nos ha dado pero es algo que te deja como atontado. ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? A mí me secuestró. Sospecho que llevaba bastante tiempo espiándome —la muchacha se sienta en una silla y baja la cabeza—. Siento lo que hice antes, me daba miedo desobedecerla, pero te prometo que no quería...

—No pasa nada —contesto negando con la cabeza y encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me pregunta el hombre, apartando su vista de mi entrepierna.

—Ella se empeñaba en llamarme Harry, así que, ¿por qué no lo dejamos así? —le miro y le levanto una ceja—. ¿Y tú?

—Si vamos a andarnos con jueguecitos, te digo lo mismo. Llámame Severus.

—Encantado, Severus —murmuro con sensualidad y me acerco a él, con mi polla todavía erguida. La chica queda completamente olvidada en un rincón del salón—. Ese nombre tan hortera no te hace justicia —susurro en su oído y al notar que gime, me echo sobre él y comienzo a morrearle sin más preámbulos. Me atrae como un imán, me he dado cuenta desde el primer instante en que lo he visto. Por un momento, me olvido de dónde estoy al ver que corresponde mi beso. Me froto contra él, quiero comprobar con mi propio cuerpo si el tal Severus también está duro. Sí, lo está, acaba de clavármela contra el estómago.

—Veo que a mí me gustan mayores y a ti jovencitos —le digo apartándome ligeramente y mirándolo con picardía.

—Sobre todo si los jovencitos son tan lanzados como tú —contesta, bajándome un poco el albornoz de los hombros para poder besar mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo negro. Esa lengua me está volviendo loco.

—Chúpamela —le digo. Él me mira con una ceja alzada, pero con suavidad me quita el albornoz entero. Se arrodilla en el suelo y se la mete entera, sin titubear—. ¡Aaaah! —grito ante la sensación de sentir su boca húmeda y caliente recorriéndome por completo. Joder, el hombre la chupa como Dios. Empieza a lamerla con ansias mientras me acaricia los huevos; se la saca y de nuevo se la vuelve a meter. Haciéndome estremecer de placer. Unas cuantas chupadas más y siento que me voy a correr. Por si acaso le da asco no le aviso, quiero que se lo trague todo.

—Cabrón —me dice cuando le lleno la boca de semen y yo le sonrío.

—¿Qué, ya podemos irnos? —nos interrumpe la pelirroja, y ambos nos levantamos del sofá con cara de fastidio. Me había olvidado completamente de ella y por la cara de Severus intuyo que él también.


	7. Hogar, dulce hogar

Es evidente que no íbamos a dejar todo aquello de esa forma, así que Severus y yo aprovechamos para darnos una ducha y pegarnos un buen atracón de comida. Es lo que tiene ser un pobre que sólo come lo que la gente tira y que no puede asearse con cierta regularidad.

La chica se presenta como Ginny. No se fía de nosotros por nuestras pintas y por lo que acaba de presenciar, así que no nos dice su nombre real. Nos cuenta que vive con su numerosa familia y que un día, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se topó con la loca de Joanne y la forzó a subir a un coche mientras la amenazaba con una navaja. Se había visto obligada a obedecerla para evitar que la rajase. Ahora que es libre, piensa irse de nuevo con sus padres, así que ha averiguado por internet dónde cojones nos encontramos y se ha pirado.

Mi nuevo amigo y yo, nos quedamos un par de noches más en la casa, descansando y alimentándonos bien. También revisamos el lugar y recopilamos todo el dinero que tiene Joanne por ahí escondido. Nunca se sabe cuándo uno lo puede necesitar.

Después, cogemos el cadáver y lo metemos en un cuarto vacío, no es plan de dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo, podríamos tropezarnos con el cuerpo. Antes de abandonarlo, le doy una patada en la cabeza. La muy guarra me ha privado de tener una familia normal y un hogar donde crecer. Y todo por una estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido sobre un niño que tenía que salvar el mundo porque un mago loco había matado a sus padres. Un mago loco ¡y una mierda! Una tía loca, más bien. Y si yo tenía que acabar con el asesino de mis padres, ahora puedo darme con un canto en los dientes, porque ya lo he hecho. Entonces deduzco que he salvado el mundo. Bien por mí. Soy un héroe.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí. Nos podrían pillar y no me apetece pasar otra temporadita en la cárcel —dice Severus sentándose a mi lado, mientras me besa. Hemos estado compartiendo cama este par de días.

—Ya me contarás qué has pensado… —le contesto y le agarro el paquete—… después de despedirnos de la cama, en condiciones.


	8. Ardiente

Después de la sesión de sexo, decidimos que lo mejor que podemos hacer para borrar nuestras huellas, es quemar la casa. Así, su cuerpo también desaparecerá, y para cuando logren identificarla, nosotros habremos ganado un tiempo precioso.

Hemos hecho inventario de toda la comida que queda y la hemos juntado para meterla en varias bolsas y llevárnosla de allí. En un cajón de la casa encontramos las llaves del coche que utilizó para secuestrar a la pelirroja, y pensamos huir en él. Así iremos más rápido. Le quitamos la matrícula y listo.

—Tío, mira —me dice Severus, mostrándome la cartera de la perturbada. En el documento de identificación que lleva, no aparece ella, sino otra persona—. ¿Qué significará esto?

—Lo mismo la casa no es ni suya. Visto lo visto, es posible que haya más de un cadáver por aquí escondido… —le contesto. Él tira la cartera y se guarda el dinero que hay. Es lo único que nos interesa.

—La verdad es que me da un poco igual de quién sea la casa. ¿Has cogido todo?

Yo asiento y me arrimo para besarle. Luego nos disponemos a esparcir, por todos lados, la gasolina que hemos encontrado en el garaje y, mientras lo hacemos, le pregunto a Severus que por qué ha acabado viviendo en la calle, como un vagabundo.

—Bueno… quizás fuera debido a que era un alumno algo conflictivo —susurra— aunque el orfanato en el que vivía, tampoco es que ayudara mucho.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó?  —insisto.

—Siempre sobresalía en todo y ya sabes que la gente suele envidiar a esa clase de personas. Yo tenía mi grupo de amigos que siempre me apoyaba y acabé metido en algunos líos. El director no me apreciaba especialmente y no acabamos muy bien. Quién sabe. Lo mismo ahora pueda volver a hacerme con las riendas de mi vida.

—Bueno. Pasara lo que pasara eso no queda más que en el pasado. A partir de este momento vamos a comenzar una nueva historia —contesto, mientras cogemos el “equipaje” y salimos de la casa—. Y espero que sea mejor.

Él no me responde. No me dirige ni una mirada. Tira una cerilla encendida y sonríe mirando la casa.

 _¿No querías algo ardiente, Joanne?, pues toma, espero que te parezca lo suficientemente caliente,_ pienso, mientras el calor de la casa incendiada me hace estremecer, sintiendo en contraste el frío perturbador que transmite la mano de mi compañero.


	9. No sabes lo que has hecho...

Nos montamos en el coche sin rumbo fijo; Severus conduce hasta que se cansa. Yo le acaricio una de las manos y me pongo a pensar cómo ha cambiado mi vida gracias a esa extraña. Si alguien de los que me conoce del callejón, me ve ahora, no se creería que soy el mismo. Sonrío.

—Estaría bien si consiguiéramos algún trabajo. Quizás deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos ha dado la vida —le digo a Severus mientras aparca.

Él se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

Yo pienso que esto es como volver a empezar de nuevo. Es posible que junto a él me sienta con más fuerzas de buscar y aceptar un rechazo tras otro, hasta que en algún sitio decidan que puedo ser útil.

Paramos en una gasolinera y entramos en el bar del motel que hay al lado. Pedimos dos cervezas. Me da la sensación de que la camarera no está del todo cómoda con nuestra presencia. No entiendo por qué puesto que ya no parecemos mendigos. Cojo la cerveza y no digo nada.

—Mira —me susurra Severus y me da un codazo.

Justo al lado de un calendario con una chica medio en pelotas, está un cartel de la policía donde la cara de nuestra amiga Joanne es lo que más llama la atención. Entornando los ojos, ya que tengo algo de miopía, pero nunca he ganado lo suficiente como para poder comprarme unas gafas, puedo leer que la buscan por haberse fugado de un psiquiátrico. No iba tan desencaminado cuando la llamé loca, entonces.

—Me lo imaginaba —le digo sonriendo—. Pues lo siento por los policías, me da a mí que van a tardar en encontrarla más de lo que esperan.

—Todavía no hemos celebrado nuestro éxito de fuga, ¿qué opinas si...? —me pregunta Severus y yo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes habitaciones libres en el motel, Rosmerta? —le pregunta a la camarera. Ésta hace un gesto afirmativo y nos dice que va a buscar la llave.

—Te voy a hacer disfrutar como nunca —le digo agarrándole del culo—. Tengo ganas de hacerte gemir hasta dejarte ronco.

—Aquí tienes, Tom —contesta la mujer, tendiéndole unas llaves con la mano temblorosa, según me parece apreciar. Yo alzo una ceja.

—Yo tengo ganas de otra cosa —susurra en mi oído. Le miro a los ojos y veo algo, una especie de destello rojo en ellos que no me gusta demasiado, pero no quiero darle importancia. Coge las llaves y me dejo arrastrar hacia la habitación…

... Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar que Joanne escribiera sus dichosos libros con final feliz.

 

 **T** **H** **E** **E** **N** **D**

**(03/09/09 - 05/10/09)**


End file.
